


Most to Least in WayV to Get a Speeding Ticket and How Fast They Were Going

by NickiElisabeth



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Driving, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiElisabeth/pseuds/NickiElisabeth
Summary: Who drives the fastest in WayV and who has the worst luck?
Kudos: 13





	Most to Least in WayV to Get a Speeding Ticket and How Fast They Were Going

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr @changbinniez-princess

**Most**

YangYang - 100mph over

  * Dude doesn’t give two fucks. I can see him being like “TEN HOW FAST DO YOU THINK THIS CAR WILL GO?!?!?!??!?!?” and floor it. (Kun screaming from the backseat). Only to relies after he was pulled over he was in a school zone. 100% tries to flirt his way out of the ticket. (Doesn’t work bc the old man cop isn’t having it.)



Lucas - 50mph over

  * A song he likes comes on and he forgets to pay attention to his speed because he’s to busy singing and dancing.



Hendery - 40mph over

  * His favorite song came on and he forgot he was driving until the cop lights came on. He called YangYang and they we’re singing together. Once the lights came on YangYang was like “sucks to suck bro. Have fun!” and hangs up.



Ten - 35mph over

  * He was on the phone with YangYang and wasn’t paying attention. He also goes over the speed limit normally but never this much because he likes his money.



WinWin - 20mph over

  * He was on his phone and didn’t notice the speed limit changed. (Don’t be like WinWin my dudes. That puts not only yourself but others in danger too.)



Xiaojun - 10 mph over

  * He was running REALLY late. Like 2 hours late to practice and the boys kept calling him to hurry up. Only reason he was late was because there was a traffic jam on the way and then the damn geese were crossing the road and he had to wait like 45 mins.



Kun - 5mph over

  * Agreeing to take Chenle and Jisung out to dinner wasn’t the problem. The problem was agreeing to pick them up. They got into a fight about who got to sit in the front seat. Then on the way they kept calling him Eomma Kun. It wasn’t until Chenle’s dolphin scream made an appearance did Kun want to hurry up and get to the restaurant. So he broke his no speeding rule by 5mphs. But with his luck the worlds most annoying cop happened to be behind him.



**Least**


End file.
